


Attention

by lovelyavengers (fandomsandxfiles)



Series: Jack Thompson Things [12]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, period fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsandxfiles/pseuds/lovelyavengers
Summary: The worst time of the month + an unannounced visit from your boyfriend = trouble (for both of you)
Relationships: Jack Thompson (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Jack Thompson Things [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120916
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> this oneshot was requested by @peppermint-bandit on tumblr! it can also be found on my tumblr writing blog, [@fandomsandxfiles-writes](https://fandomsandxfiles-writes.tumblr.com/).

You woke up groaning, a sharp pain in your lower stomach. You let out a heaving sigh, knowing exactly what that meant. Crawling out of bed, you ran over to the bathroom, where you confirmed your suspicion. It was that time of the month. 

The worst part about it was that you still had to go to work. You didn't want to call out for something like cramps, even though they hurt. A lot. But most bosses didn't understand that, so you and all the other women in the workforce had to smile through the pain or risk being called out and belittled by your male coworkers. You'd like to see them try to deal with this kind of pain on a monthly basis, because you know they'd be singing a different tune after one day, maybe even one hour. 

Significantly slower than usual, you made it to the office. You technically worked for the SSR, even though your job was listed as "telephone operator." You had taken over Rose's position when she transferred to the brand-new Los Angeles branch, so it was your job to make sure everyone that went through to the SSR office was actually supposed to be there. Most days, you didn't have to do anything though, as rarely anyone even knew about that entrance to the office if they didn't work there. 

The other ladies smiled at you when you walked in and you gave a slightly pained smile back. You didn't really mind if they knew you were on the rag, but you definitely didn't want any of the agents finding out. Aside from your boyfriend, the agents in the office were crude and immature when it came to women and their menstrual cycles more often then not. Peggy had told you that one time she hinted that it was her time of the month and the reaction was one of disgust, like she told them that she had the plague. You didn't really want to deal with that today, you just didn't have the patience. 

Once you sat down, the pain was still there, but it dulled a little. The morning continued as always: with various agents arriving to work and going through the secret door to the office. When Jack walked through the doors and into the telephone operating room, you smiled. The two of you had been dating for a little over three months, and he was the sweetest boyfriend you'd ever had. He placed a kiss on your cheek as a form of hello, before tipping his hat to you and disappearing into the office. You blushed slightly, because that wasn't normally something he did. It wasn't as if you were hiding your relationship with him per say, but he wasn't really that big on PDA. The other ladies around you smiled at you and raised their eyebrows teasingly as they giggled, but you shushed them quickly so you could all get to work. 

About an hour after you got in, your abdominal pain started to get worse. You were breathing heavily as a way to try and ease the pain, but nothing worked. "Hun, go for a walk," Dorothy, who sat next to you, whispered. "It might help you to relax some of the pain." 

"Are you sure?" you asked. "Movement doesn't seem like the way to ease my pain." 

She laughed. "Honey, you don't get cramps very often do you?" she said. 

You shook your head. "Not this bad before, I've always been able to hide it well." 

"Trust me, a short walk around the building will do you wonders. Go to the employee lounge in the main area, get yourself a cup of coffee and some water. It'll help, I promise. I'll cover for you." 

"Thank you," you said, getting up. She was right, after standing up and stretching your legs for a few moments, the pain started to subside, and while it didn't go away completely, it was marginally better than what you had just been feeling. Taking Dorothy's advice, you got yourself a cup of coffee from the employee lounge in the office of the phone company, and brought it back to where you were sitting. 

***

Around lunchtime, the pain returned again. This time, it worse than ever. You definitely didn't feel like eating, or even getting up from where you were. You kept quiet as the other ladies giggled about their plans for lunch, whether they were going out or just eating away from their stations. That was one good thing about being technically employed by both the SSR and the New York Bell Company: you all had full access to both of their offices, including all employee lounge areas the Bell Company maintained. The SSR boys aren't afforded that luxury, and you knew some of them were jealous. After all, the coffee in the phone company's lounge was way better than whatever cheap stuff they got at the office. Jack complained that it tasted like making coffee with bagged dirt, so you would occasionally pop in and bring him a cup of the good stuff. 

But despite your job description being more in line with a telephone operator than a super secret agent, there was still a super secret agency that needed protecting and the door couldn't be left without someone watching it. Normally, you all took turns staying behind, but today you volunteered. It technically wasn't your day but Dorothy's, and she thanked you profusely, which you just waved off. You were actually looking forward to getting some peace and quiet. 

All that was turned upside down when Jack showed up right before everyone was set to break for lunch. You smiled at him as he leaned down to kiss your cheek again. "Jack, is everything okay?" you asked. He's never been this openly affectionate with you at work before, and frankly you were a little nervous. 

"I wanted to take you to lunch," he said, smiling. "Any ideas on where to go?" 

"I can't today," you said quietly. "I'm on guard duty for the door." You didn't want to tell him that you weren't in any shape to do anything, or risk someone hearing you and offering to watch the door instead. 

"Guess I caught you on a bad day then," Jack said, smiling. 

_You have no idea_ , you thought, but you smiled at him instead. "Yeah, sorry." 

"Hey, it's okay," he said. "Why don't we do something later, maybe you could come home with me and I'll make you dinner? You won't have to take the train." 

You nodded shyly. A dinner date did sound fun, and Jack was an amazing cook, but you weren't sure how you were going to feel later. "What are you going to make?" 

"Whatever you want sweetheart." His words made your heart melt. "Are you okay?" he asked. "You don't seem like yourself." 

"I'm fine," you managed to get out, angry at yourself for not hiding your emotions well enough. You didn't need everyone and their brother finding out it was that time of the month. "Like you said, just a bit of a bad day." 

***

Despite being completely alone for an hour with next to nothing to do, your day wasn't getting any better. You were tired and close to falling asleep at your station. And as much as you tried to hide it, you weren't doing very well. After an hour of battling your brain to stay awake, Dorothy poked your arm. "Y/N, you're obviously not feeling well, just go home." 

"No, I'll be fine," you said, shaking your head. 

"You're obviously not fine," Dorothy answered. "And I'm not taking no for an answer, I'm driving you home now." 

"But-" you started to protest.

"No buts, come on, Anna will cover for us if anyone from the office asks questions. You're obviously not feeling good, and it won't help you to stay here." You reluctantly agreed, and started to gather your things. "Do you want me to call into Jack's office and tell him?" she asked. 

"No!" you said quickly. "I don't want him to worry about me." 

"Sweetie he's your boyfriend, it's kind of his job to worry about you," Dorothy said, rolling her eyes at you and smiling. "And since he's the chief, someone has to tell him what's going on." 

"Fine," you huffed. "You can let him know after you drop me off at home. I don't want him chasing me and going all mother-hen."

"I don't think I would have pegged Chief Thompson as a worrier," one of the other ladies said. "You two are cute though." 

"It's cute when you're not the one being fussed over," you said. "I got a cold last month and he freaked out." 

"He's just trying to protect you and show you that he cares about you," Dorothy said. "Come on, let's get you home. The chief would kill me if something happened to you and I'm really not looking to die today." 

***

You immediately laid down when you got home, not even bothering to change out of your work clothes, and soon you were fast asleep. The cramps had subsided a little bit, but you were far away from being called "good as new." You had just woken up and were still yawning when you heard your door rattle and open. 

Immediately, you jumped up, adrenaline coursing through your veins. There had been a rash of break-ins in the buildings surrounding yours the past month, and you were told to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity. You shot out of bed and quickly tiptoed out of your bedroom. You kept your back to the wall and eventually you were in a position to take down whoever had broken into your house when they walked through the doorway. All you saw was a tall shape, and your instincts took over. You grabbed the person and brought your knee into their stomach, effectively knocking the wind out of them. The tall shape immediately fell to the ground, groaning. 

That's when you realized who you just attacked, and that your knee went a little lower than where you were aiming for. "Jack? What the hell are you doing?" You asked, worried about him because you had just kneed him in the crown jewels, but also angry at him because he broke into your house unannounced. 

"I came here to check on you," he wheezed out, still on the floor. "Dorothy told me she had taken you home sick." 

"I'm fine," you protested. "I'm just not feeling too well." But you weren't really fine. Now that you knew you weren't in immediate danger, the adrenaline had started to wear off and the pain returned. You reached your arm out to help him up, but he took several moments to actually grasp your hand. 

"Now I'm not fine," he said, leaning against the wall. "Why did you have to get me there?" 

"I wasn't aiming there!" you defended. "It was supposed to just hit you in the stomach and knock the wind out of you! There have been a few break-ins in the area lately, and I got a little concerned when I heard the door open. How did you even get it? You don't have a key." 

"I picked your lock," he said quietly, looking down at the floor. 

"So you did break in?" you said with your eyebrows raised. "I was right to kick you then." 

"I wasn't breaking in to kill you!" he defended. "I'm your boyfriend, shouldn't I get a free pass for wanting to make sure you're okay?"

You silent for a few moments, thinking over his words. "I guess," you finally said. "But you still scared me." 

He stepped closer to you and wrapped his arms around you. You melted in his embrace, and hummed quietly. "You wanna tell me what's wrong? And before you say it, I know you're not fine." 

"Alright," you groaned. You let go of him and walked into your lounge, where you both sat down on the couch. "You're right. I've had a headache all day, my stomach has been killing me, and my whole body hurts every time I move." 

Jack was silent, before reaching his arms around you and pulling you close to him. "Is it-" 

You nodded. "Yeah, it's that time of the month," you said quietly, like it was a shameful thing even though it was completely normal. 

"Do you need anything?" Jack asked. 

You shook your head. "I don't think there's much you can do." 

"Well how about I just stay here and hold you then?" he asked as you laid your head on his shoulder. 

"Alright," you said, already falling asleep. 

You could have sworn you felt a kiss on your forehead and a whispered "I love you," as you drifted off.

_\- the end -_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> want to request your own Jack Thompson/Reader one shot?
> 
> You can find the link to the information post [here!](https://fandomsandxfiles-writes.tumblr.com/post/619198264196120576/fic-requests-as-of-right-now-im-taking-fic)


End file.
